


Contain

by orphan_account



Series: Control [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bottom tord, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, M/M, Master/Pet, Nightmares, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scary shit ok, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, general nastiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yeeeeaaaah this is the sequel to Control. It gets pretty dark





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to warn you there's some messed up shit in this
> 
> These are not real people and this is not an example of a healthy relationship

"Did you honestly think you were going to get away from me that easily?" Tord felt a sharp hit on his back and he inhaled sharply. "I fucking own you, Tord."

Jolting awake, Tord found himself inbetween Paul and Patryck, both of who were awake.  
"You ok?" Paul asked, reaching down to gently wipe the tears off of Tord's face. He nodded, curling back up. The two of them exchanged a worried glance, before Patryck gently laid back down. Paul decided he'd be better off doing the same, so he put his head back down, trying to prepare himself for what would happen next.

Tord was in no fit shape to lead. That fact was unavoidable, and they were going to have to face it. If he wasn't better in a month, he was going to have to step down.

 

Tom pulled on his blue shirt, buttoning it up and then pulling on his waistcoat. He was going to get Tord back. Tord needed him, no matter how weird it sounded. He knew how jittery the omega would get being away from his bonded alpha.

It was about a week into him being back, and he had finally gotten ready to get Tord back.

He arrived quietly at the red army base, the soft footed alpha making his way past the guards laughably easily. Sliding open the window to Tord's room, he jumped inside, rolling over to the bed in an attempt to stay quiet. 

He walked over and locked the door, before finally turning his attention to the little omega. He looked even thinner than he had been, and that worried Tom. Whatever the reason, that wouldn't do. Gently pressing his hand over Tord's mouth, he hoisted him up in his arms, pressing him against his chest. Tord shifted in his sleep, and Tom was worried he'd woke him, but he simply kept sleeping.

Tord woke up in someone's arms. That wouldn't have been a problem, but he slept in his own bed that night. He didn't dare open his eyes, simply scenting the air. His omegan nature wanted him to purr at the familiar smell of his alpha, but common sense told him he needed to get away.

Tom kept his hand firmly pressed against the omega's mouth, keeping him quiet as he walked back to his car. He had parked it a good distance away, so he wouldn't be heard driving off.

Tord began to struggle as he realised Tom had brought a car, but he was no match for the alpha. Tom tied his hands together, fastening his seatbelt for him. He got in the car, and floored it down the highway.

When Paul and Patryck realised he'd gone, it'd probably be too late. Tom wasn't stupid enough to go back to his old house, and it'd probably be even harder to get a message out.

When they finally arrived, Tom lifted him out. He clung to the alpha, despite better judgement. He was scared and Tom was a grounding force.

Walking over to the house, Tom set Tord down when the door was closed and locked. Tord gently held onto his hand, and Tom looked down at him with hooded, disapproving eyes.

Flinching awsy from his gaze, Tord felt himself begin to cry. He had this sudden drive to please Tom, to gain his approval, to do anything to make him less mad.  
"Come on." He ordered, and Tord obeyed stiffly. Tom led him into what he assumed to be his bedroom. There was a large cage in the corner, lined with a soft blanket. Tord assumed that was where he was sleeping.

Tom led him up onto the bed, and Tord obeyed without complaint. Tom tugged off trousers, ignoring Tord's little cries of distress. Tom took a thick black leather collar off of the bedside table, attaching it around Tord's neck. It had this distasteful pink bow on the back but Tord ignored it.

Once Tom took all of his clothes off, he pulled something out of the bedside table, wordlessly showing it to Tord. It was a soft cat tail attached to a small plug, which Tom held up to Tord. Knowing where this thing was going, Tord began to lap at it, before Tom pushed him backwards, slipping a finger inside his ass, and Tord whimpered, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

"Please - ah! Tom I don't want-" He squeaked, and Tom raised his eyes.  
"You do not have any say in this." He growled, curling his fingers and punctuating each word with a little thrust.

Once it was in, Tord tried to sit comfortably, but Tom wasn't done. He presented the two furry paws to Tord, who wrinkled his nose in distaste.

Tom held out his hand, almost as though he was asking for Tord to give him his hand, almost like you would with a dog or a cat in "shake". Tord looked at him quizzically, and Tom rolled his eyes and snatched up his hand.  
"You're not too stupid to give me your paw, Tord. Learn." He growled, the hints of his alpha voice sending tremors up Tord's spine.

When Tom had put the paw on and tied it tightly, he held out his hand, and Tord tentatively reached foreward and Tom took hold of his hand, securing the other paw.  
"There we go." Tom smirked, gently tugging on the leash to get Tord on his hands and knees.

Tord slid off the bed, following Tom to the cage in the corner.  
"In you go." Tom ordered, reaching down and unclipping the leash when he was in. Tord looked around the cell. 

In one corner, there was a little stand, holding two bowls. In one of them was water, and in the other was some kind of beef stew with rice. It smelled really good, and when Tom shut the cage door, he padded over, lay down and took a bite.  
"Thank you." He mumbled, licking his lips to free them of the sauce.

He took another bite, and when the bowl was empty he licked it clean. If he tried hard enough he could block Tom out and just imagine he was in a soft room. Curling up on himself, he was beginning to settle when a sudden jolt of excruciating panic ripped through him.

Paul and Patryck would be worried sick. He had no doubt about it, and that made him feel awful. Here he was, playing the role of some kind of pet to Tom while they had to lead the mess of an army he had left them with.

Whimpering a little, he pressed his face into the blanket and covered his ears. Anything to get rid of that little nagging voice in his head.

You're disgusting, it said.

Do you honestly think they'll waste their time on you again, it said.

You really don't deserve it, it said.

Giving a quiet wail, he pressed his hands harder against his ears, willing it to go away. Willing it to leave, but it didn't.

The same little nagging voice talked to him until he fell asleep, and even then it followed him.

He ran but it was quicker than him, effortlessly keeping pace until it was on top of him, tearing into him. Those long sharp claws ripping him apart, finally ending it all. 

Finally getting rid of him.

He woke up screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom was quick to get Tord out of the cage when he began to sob, gently rubbing circles on his back to get the omega to calm down. Tord was beginning to calm down, looking up at Tom with scared eyes.  
"You're not going to get rid of me, are you?" He whimpered, and Tom shook his head.  
"Of course not, pet. You're my omega." 

Tord gently nuzzled into Tom's naked chest, feeling, for once in his life, safe.  
"Do you need anything?" Tom asked, the worry lacing his tone sounding convincing enough for Tord to mumble a response.  
"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Could you please refill my water bowl." Tord mumbled, a little louder this time.  
"Of course, pet. Anything else?" Tom gently placed Tord onto the bed, getting the water bowl out of the cage.  
"Please may I sleep in your bed tonight."

So that was how Tord ended up wrapped in Tom's arms, under one of the softest blankets he'd ever felt. Tom didn't touch anywhere he didn't want him to, and he was grateful that the hot headed alpha was respecting his boundaries for at least a night.

He fell into a dreamless sleep, and when he woke up, Tom was gone and he was back in the cage. He felt a little better after having slept, sitting up and shaking out his hair. He could hear Tom moving around underneath him, so he assumed he was downstairs.

Painfully aware of his nakedness, he tried to look around for his hoodie, but didn't dare get out of bed.

He had no doubt there was a basement in this place, which is why he was very careful with what he did. When Tom came back upstairs he greeted him with a soft, unsteady purr, forcing his lips up in a smile. He felt like curling up and crying, but now was not the time.

Tom smiled a little, sitting down on the bed and patting his legs.  
"Come on up." He offered, and Tom knew he wasn't in a position to disagree, so he slunk over, straddling Tom's legs. He didn't remember taking his pants off, but they weren't on him anymore so he assumed Tom had taken them off last night. That got him worrying whether Tom had done anything to him while he was asleep, but he shook it off, allowing Tom to dip his fingers into his soft folds and gently rub his clit.

He began to gently press a finger inside Tord, fishing little remote out of his pocket. He clicked the button once, and the tail plug began to vibrate, drawing a long whine from Tord. He gave a soft chuckle, opting to loosen Tord up with soft scissoring motions. 

Tom almost sighed when Tord tried to pull away from the feelings, placing a hand on his stomach to keep him in place. This was something familiar to Tord, and in the state of confusion he was probably in, he could use something like that. 

He gently took one of the omega's nipples in his mouth, sucking a little and feeling Tord squirm underneath him.  
"Alpha, alpha.." He drawled, trying to buck up against Tom's touch, but the alpha pulled away.  
"What is it?" He asked, continuing to edge Tord, turning the vibrator on and off until the poor thing was crying from frustration.

"Please, fuck me." He whimpered, trying to spread his legs further as an invitation.  
"I don't think you deserve it." Tom purred, turning the vibrator on again. 

He stopped when Tord's face was flushed red with desperation, gently lapping at the slick that had accumulated and watching Tord's face turn from one of fear and frustration to absolute bliss as Tom worked his magic. It was quite adorable actually, what with how loud he was and the fact he was so obviously trying to contain himself.

When Tord came, it felt like the most intense orgasm of his life. God, he didn't know he could squirt. Tom seemed pleasantly surprised with this, and before Tord could register, he was pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Tord parted his lips to give Tom access, and almost gagged when the alpha passed some of his own slick into his mouth.

He squeaked in indignation when Tom pulled away, shit-eating grin plastered on his face.  
"Relax, if I can put it in my mouth so can you."

Tord gave a huff of annoyance, before being caught of guard with something far bigger than Tom's tongue pressing against his entrance, screaming when it suddenly slammed into him.

"Wait please I don't want-" Tord was cut off by a half-scream as Tom bottomed out in one harsh thrust.  
"What was that?" Tom asked, starting a brutal pace.

Tom smirked as he watched the lips of Tord's cunt struggling to take him in, and reached down to rub at Tord's clit. Taking a quick glance at Tord's expression, he saw it was straight out of a bad hentai. His tongue was lolled out, drool hanging in translucent strings from his mouth. Eyes rolled into the back of his head completed the look, as well as the fact his hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat.

Every thrust had a little moan of "alpha" tumbling out of Tord's mouth, until his thighs locked up and his entire body jerked in yet another orgasm. Tom groaned at the sudden tightness, gripping the omega's narrow hips and forcing his half inflated knot inside of him.

This drew a broken scream from the omega as hot cum filled him, followed by the sounds of laboured breathing as he tried to adjust to the sudden fullness. They would stay locked together like that for the next hour or so, so Tom pulled the blanket over the both of them, rolling the both of them over so Tord was on top.

The omega had this adorable dopey look on his face, lips curled up in quiet contentment as he purred against Tom's chest. Tom scratched his head absent mindedly, grabbing his phone off of the bedside table and checking his notifications, hand still intertwined in Tord's hair.

Tord felt disgusting. If it wasn't for the fact he felt so content, he'd curl up and cry. Another side of him wanted to accept the alpha's advances, to give in and let Tom have his way.

Shaking those irritating thoughts and what-ifs away, he nuzzled further into Tom's neck and settled down. He felt his eyes flutter shut and didn't even bother trying to stay awake, slipping blissfully into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom opened his eyes to see Tord curled up next to him, fluffy hair hanging over his face a little. His hands were drawn up almost like a cat's, the sandy brown paws serving their purpose. Gently brushing a hand down Tord's side, he chuckled as Tord mewled in his sleep, weakly batting at the offending hand.

Tom got an idea, and choosing to act on it, securing Tord's paws to the headboard. Once he was satisfied Tord was fully restricted he gently moved so he was between Tord's legs, propping the omega up and gently lapping at his clit. Whimpering, the omega's eyes fluttered open for a second, but he soon fell back into unconsciousness.

Tom's fingers curled around the tail, plug still inside Tord, and gently tugged, watching as his cute little hole struggled to accommodate the wide girth. Tord whimpered in his sleep.

Tom decided to gently push a finger into Tord's cunt, gently curling it to try and find that one good spot. He knew when he had found it because Tord's eyes shot open like he had been electrocuted.  
"Can you not?" He snapped, trying to angle his hips away from the unwelcome touch.

"Come on, Tord, that's not how you talk to your alpha, is it?" Tom chided, gently rubbing at Tom's clit with his thumb, still working his fingers deeper into the omega. "Do you want to come downstairs with me?"

Tord shook his head frantically, tears beginning to pool in the corner of his silver eyes.  
"No please I'll be good I promise! I'm a good boy!" He begged, covering his eyes as if that would protect him.  
"Are you sure?" Tom asked, before leaning down and giving his clit a particularly harsh suck.

Tord wailed, trying to pull away.  
"I'm sorry alpha! I'll be good I promise! Don't put me back there please I'm a good boy!" He was crying now out of sheer terror, and Tom couldn't help but smirk a little as the omega's head fell back in bliss with a shaky mewl as he returned to gently sucking, pumping his finger in and out.

When Tord was thoroughly frustrated again, Tom stood up and wiped his face off with the sleeve of his hoodie.  
"Have a shower then come down to the kitchen." He told Tord, beginning to walk over to the door. "I've got a visitor coming over today and I'd like you to look presentable."

"Who's coming over?" Tord asked, and Tom didn't even bother to look over this shoulder to answer.  
"Oh, just an **old friend**.." 

Tord stiffened, but opted not to openly react. He got up on shaking legs, and wobbled into the shower. He tentatively pulled out the plug, hissing as it reached it's widest point, and the off came the collar. 

He had to ask Tom to take off the paws, but when he finally got in the shower, free of his collar as well, he made sure to wash himself thoroughly.

He stayed in the shower until Tom called for him to get out, rubbing himself dry with one of the towels in the bathroom. He tentatively reinserted the plug, wincing as he adjusted it. He then clipped on the collar again, and went to find Tom to put the paws on.

Walking into the kitchen, he received a reproachful glance from Tom, and dropped down onto all fours. He crawled up to Tom, and held out the paws. Tom knelt down, holding out his hand. This time, Tord lifted his hand and placed it on Tom's, allowing him to slip on the paw and fasten it, doing the same with the other.

Tord was playing along out of fear, and Tom knew it, but that wasn't going to stop him from taking care of the omega. There was a bowl of fruit loops on the floor for him already, alongside the normal water bowl. Tord ate hungrily, and when he had finished he had a sniff around, just testing his boundaries.

Tom looked up as Tord settled next to the sofa, and smiled.  
"You're allowed up on the sofa and my bed without permission, and you're allowed in all of the cat beds without asking." He told the omega, and Tord nodded.  
"Ok."

He hopped up onto the sofa, curling up on one of the cushions and purring. The part of him that wanted to accept this was how it was going to be was winning him over. Anything to stay away from that godforsaken basement.

When the doorbell finally rang, Tom ordered Tord into his crate, but didn't shut it, then went to unlock the door. He kept the chain on, checking it was really who he wanted to see.  
"Edd, good to see you." He smiled, opening the door and letting his friend through.

The alpha surveyed the kitchen and dining room, gaze falling on the two cat bowls in the corner, one for food and one for water.  
"You didn't tell me you got a cat!" Edd exclaimed, voice laced with excitement.  
"I'll call him over if you want." Tom offered, and Edd nodded.

Tord was reading one of the books Tom had in his room when his name was called, followed by an incredulous voice asking why Tom had called his cat Tord.

Rolling his eyes, he slid off the bed and trotted out into the living room where Tom and Edd were sitting. He froze in his place at the sight of Edd, beginning to back up.  
"It's ok, come sit with us." Tom soothed, and Tord slunk over with his head low.

He was flushed with embarrassment as Tom hoisted him up onto his lap, but he settled down pretty quickly. Edd was lost for words, instead choosing to gently pet the omega on his head, causing Tord to purr subconsciously, rubbing his head up against Edd's hand.

Tom smirked at Edd's expression, a mixture of complete surprise and quiet curiosity. Eventually, Tord got bored of the petting and curled back up, hiding his cunt from view by curling the tail around him.

"How..?" Edd asked, and Tom began to explain. Tord noted he did not miss anything out, and Edd's curiosity became more pronounced.  
"I didn't realize Tord was an omega."

Tord felt a soft hand trail down his back, gently parting his legs.  
"May I?" Edd asked, and Tom nodded, gently holding Tord's hips down.

Tord held his breath as Edd very gently pressed a finger inside him, willing himself out of this situation. All coherent thoughts faded as Edd began to rub his clit in rough circles, causing soft moans to tumble out of the omega's mouth.

When Tord decided Edd was getting all up in his personal business, he gently pushed his hand away, sliding off of Tom's legs. Tom caught the back of his collar as he began to slink away, pulling him backwards.

"Don't you have a present for Edd?" He asked, and Tord nodded, trotting over to the fridge. He looked over at Tom, who got up to open the fridge for him. At least he was learning.

Tord took a can of cola off of the second shelf, scampering back to Edd's feet and holding it up for the alpha.  
"Thank you, Tord." Edd said, taking the cola from him like it was a precious heirloom and cracking it open.

Tord sat by their feet for a while before he decided he wanted to lie down, so he skedaddled to one of the cat beds, this specific one in the corner of the kitchen, just out of view from the sofa.

He was so confused. Why was Edd being nice to him? Was he even Edd? Was he some kind of alien? At least he hadn't tried to hurt him, he thought, curling up on the dog bed and closing his eyes.

Wouldn't it be nice to be anywhere else?


	4. Chapter 4

Edd looked at the clock, and then stood up, putting on his trenchcoat.  
"I really should be going, it's pretty late." He said, and Tom nodded, soft smile still playing on his lips.  
"It was nice seeing you." Tom stood up too, walking with Edd to the door.

Once Edd was gone, Tom walked past Tord and into his bedroom. Tord got up and trotted after him, bell on his collar chiming as he followed the alpha. When Tom sat down on the bed, he hopped up and opted to lie against his legs.

Tom ever so gently grabbed him by the collar, adjusting him a little so he could play Susan. Tord lay there, listening to the soft melody as Tom's fingers worked their magic.

When Tom had set Susan back in her case, he turned his attention to Tord.  
"You were such a good boy today. I feel like I should reward you." Tom mused, playing with the tag on Tord's collar. "Is there anything you want?"

Tord considered for a moment, face scrunched up adorably as he concentrated.  
"I want to go outside." He mumbled, and Tom's gaze hardened for a second.  
"Anything else?" He asked, and Tord looked down. 

"I'll take that as a no." Tom decided, clipping the leash Tord's collar and tugging him off the bed. They walked out of the back door and into the garden, but before they went out Tom took the paws off and put some kind of kneepads on Tord's knees to protect them. When Tom was certain Tord wouldn't bolt the second he took him off the leash, he unclipping it and let the omega run around the garden for a bit. 

Not once did he get off his hands and knees, and Tom made a mental note to reward him for this. Tord seemed to function better in a system of rewards than he did punishment.

When Tord was done, he trotted back to Tom, covered in mud and smiling. It was the first time Tom had seen him genuinely smile, and he was pleased with himself. They were making progress.

He brought Tord back inside and put him in the bath, not before taking all of his kitten gear off, sitting with him while it filled up.  
"You're such a good boy, you know that, right?" Tom asked, gently scratching Tord behind his ear and listening to him purr.

He gently scrubbed Tord's hands clean, the omega staying docile and allowing Tom to clean all the mud off of him.

When he was clean again, Tom lifted him out and swaddled him in a blanket. He could almost hear the little gears in Tord's head working as he no doubt thought about what he could do with his newfound freedom.

The omega yawned, and Tom felt him shift a little, eyes fluttering shut. He fell quickly into sleep, so Tom gently placed him in his cage, settling down for the night as well.

Tord opened his eyes, greeted by the feeling of a soft blanket wrapped around him. He suddenly felt rather hot, so he wriggled out of the blanket, sweat beginning to form on his forehead. Tom looked over, abyssal eyes narrowing, looking almost predatory.  
"Wait please-" he was cut off by a curt growl from the alpha as the full scent of Tord's preheat hit him.

Tom stood up, coming back moments later with a ball gag.  
"No. No no no." Tord began as Tom held it up for him to see. Just as Tom had expected, the omega shuffled backwards as he tried to put it on, so he just looped his finger into the ring on Tom's collar and pulled him into place.

He squeaked indignantly around the gag, trying to pull it off, but with the soft paws secured around his hands he wasn't getting anywhere.  
"Keep your paws up." Tom ordered, so he did, holding them up next to his face like a cat.

Next, Tom took his time undressing, watching as Tord became more and more uncomfortable. Slick began to run down his thighs and onto the bed, something that'd have to be cleaned later.

Tom gently dipped a finger into Tord's folds, almost laughing at the wetness that already clung to his finger.  
"Do you see how needy you are already?" He purred, "Disgusting."

Tord whimpered, his face flushing.  
"Oh, you like that? That's rich."  
Tord's complaint was cut off by two fingers being forced inside him, his body immediately going limp. 

The stretch was helping for all of two minutes, before he started to roll his hips in search of more stimulation. Tom assisted a little by pressing his thumb onto Tord's clit, allowing the omega to set his own pace.

Tord soon clenched around him, mouth falling open as he jerked and came. By then, Tom had gently began to stroke himself, just to get fully hard.

Tord keened as Tom pressed the tip of his cock to his entrance, trying to press down on it but failing miserably.  
"Oh, do you want something?" Tom asked, pushing in ever so slightly and then pulling back out.

He undid the ball gag, setting it aside.  
"Please." Tord begged, paws still drawn up near his head.   
"Please what?" Tom asked, and Tord looked to be on the verge of tears.  
"Please, alpha. Red Leader wants you to knot his slutty pussy." He whined, and Tom smirked.  
"Good enough."

He ever so slowly fed into Tord, going at his own pace despite the omega trying to get him to hurry up. Eventually, he was at the base so began to speed up, watching Tord squirm underneath him to try and adjust to the intrusion.

By the time he had set a comfortable pace, Tord had already managed to cum again, his eyes a little bleary as he watched Tom's cock disappear inside himself. He weakly moaned as Tom began to speed up, head falling back.

"So that's it, isn't it? You prance about in your little military getup, pulling guns on people, but you're really just a cockslut, aren't you?" Tom growled, gripping Tord's hips harshly as he began to knot.

He forced it inside, gently petting Tord's hair.  
"You really are just a disgusting little slut."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you've fucked up, my boy


	5. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the first bit seems rushed I have severe anxiety and get triggered easily so I had to write it quickly.

Tord awoke back in his cage again. Tom was sitting up in his bed, scrolling through his phone. Getting up onto all fours, Tord padded over to his water bowl, lapping up the cool water. Tom must have refilled it when he woke up.

Eventually, Tom got tired of whatever he was doing and stood up, opening Tord's cage and letting him out. Tord stayed at his heel, following him down into the kitchen. In the kitchen, Tom gave Tord the freedom to make his own breakfast, sitting down at the breakfast table. His attention was on his own breakfast when Tord spoke.

"I've been thinking about what you said yesterday." He told him.  
"Hmm?"   
"If I'm really that disgusting, you don't want me anymore, do you?" Tord was crying now, "You don't want me anymore so I'm worthless to you."

Tom stood up in an attempt to console the omega, but froze in his place. Tord held a small knife in shaking fingers, blood flowing freely from a few deep cut across his wrist. He was smiling weakly, a soft, almost deranged smile.

Tom caught him when he collapsed, the knife falling out of his hands with a loud clatter. Tom set him down on the table and began frantically rifling through the cupboard looking for bandages.  
"Goodbye." Tord mumbled, allowing his eyes to fall shut, but Tom wasn't giving up that easily. 

\--------

Tord awoke to the soft sounds of Tom's bass guitar. The alpha sat at the foot of his bed, playing his troubles away. Tord held his hand up and almost began to cry at the bandages wrapped neatly around the cut. 

He didn't want this.

He wanted it all to end.

He wanted everyone to go away.

Tom wasn't very quick to notice he'd woken up. Tord had sat up, noting how the soft paws he was wearing where white instead of the browns one he supposed were covered in blood. He was so worried Tom would be upset with him, that he'd be put in the basement again.

When Tom did eventually realise, he gently scooped the omega up in his arms and held him against his chest.  
"I'm not going to punish you." He told Tord, and the omega nodded, allowing himself to relax a little. "And I don't think you're disgusting, either. I got carried away."

Tord looked down, gently and tentatively wrapping his arms around Tom.  
"You don't?" He whimpered, and Tom nodded.   
"I wouldn't have claimed you if I didn't want you." Tom told him, voice soft as he reached to touch the claiming bite. Tord also reached to touch it, a trill of subdued happiness running through him.

Tom leaned in to possessively lap at the claiming bite, before sinking his teeth in to renew his claim. The omega stiffened and mewled into Tom's hoodie, gripping onto his arms. Tom put one of his fingers in his mouth to shut Tord up, and the little fucker closed his eyes and sucked.

Tom growled into his neck, and the sound had a shudder running through Tord's body. Tom pulled away, and looked at the omega. Tom ever so gently pulled his finger out, holding a glass of water up to Tord's lips.  
"Before anything happens you're getting some food in you." Tom decided, picking up Tord when he'd finished with the water.

Tord sat on the floor while Tom made him some toast, grabbing an orange from the counter. He gave Tord the orange to keep him busy, buttering the toast and handing it down as well.

Tord unpeeled the orange carefully, putting each piece of peel in the bin. Tom watched him with a soft smile on his face, before handing down the plate of toast. 

The omega wolfed down the toast, so Tom turned back to the toaster and made him another slice.

When Tord handed the plate back up to him, content, Tom placed it in the sink and walked over to the sofa. He didn't call for Tord so he expected he could choose to follow or not. He went after Tom, settling down next to him. It was so much easier just to play along. He could forget all that really mattered and focus on making his alpha happy. 

Tord purred as he scratched him between his hair horns

"I want to stay like this." Tord mumbled.  
"Do you?"  
"Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> edit 15/09/18
> 
> There's another story in this series coming out soon because I really can't help myself


End file.
